Crucify
by ambarnes
Summary: Everyone knows high school means business but the Z Gang's world is about to be rocked by a small, but similar, group. How will they cope? Especially when Goku and Vegeta are left smitten with two... other males? Full warnings inside.


**Crucify**

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ or any of the characters.

Warnings: This isn't your average DBZ HS AU story. This contains BxB pairings, explicit language, and mature themes. If this isn't your forte, then I suggest you leave. Like, right away, thank you. :)

Prologue

Brussel tiptoed around his room, quietly searching for his light grey chuck taylors. He was already dressed for the day, all he needed now were his shoes. Feeling his cellphone ding in his back pocket, Brussel whipped it out and looked at the message sent to him. His eyes skimmed quickly as he replied back.

'Hey man, you almost ready?'

'Yeah, be there in a moment.'

Placing his cellphone back in his pocket, Brussel continued his search for another five minutes before eventually seeking out his chuck taylors.

'Get the engine ready, I'm coming.'

Brussel sent out once again. He opened his bedroom door and ambled downstairs silently, hurriedly. He noticed his parents were still sleeping in their King sized bed so he had nothing to worry about. He could go to school, stress free.

He noticed his good friend, Rota, waiting for him outside; engine ready and all.

Looking both ways, Brussel ran across the street and jumped into the passenger's side seat.

"What took you so long, Brussel?" Rota questioned as he drove away. His frown rose more. "Your folks didn't give you too much trouble, did they?"

Brussel shook his head. "No, they were sleeping when I snuck out of there. They're gonna be hungover when I get back though, so I'll worry about them then." He smiles over at Rota, "right now, I wanna worry about school."

"That's so you, Brussel," Rota chuckled fondly.

Brussel's assymentrical smile and violet eyes seemed to gleam in the sun as it continued to rise from its slumber to work another day, for all of humanity. "So, are we picking up the others?" He pondered, turning up the radio. The Time (Dirty Bit) by the Black Eyed Peas were playing so he decided to leave it at that station. He relaxed into his seat as he listened to Rota speak.

"Yeah, might as well. I know you won't leave me alone if we don't, hey!" Rota laughed as Brussel hit him for that snarky reply. "Seriously, just saying it as it is, bro!"

"Well I can't help that I care for others, unlike a certain someone!" Brussel snapped cheekily, knowing Rota would know who it is he's talking about. He always came up in their conversations, one way or another. They couldn't help themselves.

"Save the sibling rivalry between you and your older brother for drama class, nerd!" Rota laughed again and drove faster, more than the speed limit would allow. Brussel looked at him, a little panicked. Rota did know he could be charged for going faster on the road than he was allowed, right?

"Rota! I swear to Kami if we get pulled over or die because of you, I won't let you hear the end of it!" Brussel yelled as they increasingly gained speed. Rota couldn't help but smile, slowing down.

"I know, but we're at Istle's place!" Rota explained calmly. Brussel rolled his eyes and sighed. Rota honked the horn, to indicate they were outside.

"Yeah, I love you too grandfather. Bye. Yes yes, I promise I won't get in trouble. Okay, bye now — yes, I already told you, I love you too now bye!"

A young girl, no older than eighteen, walked outside. Her hair was a sleek black, with the ends dyed hot pink, and her skin tone was dark. Her form, although slightly muscular, was also lithe. Her denim jacket and jeans, as well as the black sneakers on her feet fit her aesthetic quite well.

"Look at the pretty girl over there!" Brussel exclaimed playfully, watching as his friend's lips lifted upwards. She waved him off and jumped into the back. "It's been a minute." He stated, giving Istle a fist bump.

"You got that right," Istle agreed with him.

"One down, two more to go," Rota started the engine once more and drove off to get the rest of their friends.

Whilst they drove, they engaged in conversations that ranged off to random topics they had in their minds. The topics went from television shows they watched to space aliens. Istle claimed to have contacted a demon via oujia board but laughed at the priceless reactions of her goofy friends. "I'm kidding, my grandfather would have my head if I ever did that."

No less than five minutes later, they arrived at their stop. There was no need for honking the horn since their two companions came racing out almost immediately. "What's up, dipshits?" Istle greeted them. Cress shrugged but Dakon looked excited.

Cress was a delicate, fragile looking female but she could have her sassy moments. Don't let her pale complexion, short blonde hair, and lime green eyes fool you. "Other than my parents being their usual strict selves and not allowing me to go anywhere, nothing much Istle. How about you Dakon?"

Dakon was more brawn than brains and beauty. Sure, he was easy on the eyes, with his dark tan, onyx eyes, and spiky red dyed hair, but that's about it. There was hardly a moment where he didn't surprise his friends with how... eccentric he was as well. "I got kicked out of the wrestling school ya'll go to."

His friends cried out in surprise at that. Rota nearly drove into a mail post if he didn't swerve back onto the road. At Rota's clumsiness, his friends in the back nearly flew out. Luckily they had things to grab onto.

"And you're proud of that?" Istle exclaimed worriedly. The wrestling school was where they could escape from the realities of their life and talk shit behind everyone's backs after they were done. If Dakon was kicked out, it would only be her, Rota, Brussel, and Cress.

They were a team of five, not four.

"Relax, guys! I wanna go to that martial arts academy everyone else is talking about, so I could train better and enter the World Martial Arts Tournament! Sounds cool, right?" Dakon explained, looking at Cress.

Cress sweat dropped. "Dakon, you do know you have to sign up or earn a scholarship to go to that academy, right?" At Dakon's innocent blinking, Cress sighed and explained it more. "In order to get into Supreme Kai Academy, you have to sign up before school starts or earn a scholarship beforehand to study and train for the WMAT; that's where Brussel and Rota are going, _we_ are going to Dragon Ball High School."

"Whaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaat? And you guys haven't told me before today, when we go back to Hell? Aw man!" Dakon poured and sulked for the rest of the ride.

End of Prologue.

The next chapter should hopefully be posted soon! Please leave reviews and tell me what you think so far! Btw I'm just going by an imaginary schooling system so, there's that. Bye!


End file.
